


Rotten

by CharalampidisGruber



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Robbie Rotten, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Evil Plans, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Hook-Up, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Sex for breakfast, Superhero Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, dating apps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/pseuds/CharalampidisGruber
Summary: Robbie Rotten thinks he's finally come up with a plan to capture Sportacus. He creates fake profiles on the superhero hookup app, Supr, to try and lure his rival into his bed. But when Sportacus doesn't swipe right, Robbie is forced to alter his plans. Maybe making Sportacus jealous by traipsing around with another superhero is his best bet.





	1. Bubblegum Bitch

~~~~

It was the most diabolical plan that Robbie Rotten had ever concocted. It had taken every disguise that he had in his possession, including the dusty ones that had been tossed carelessly to the back of his closet. He'd come up with a fake profile for each face to make his chances that much greater. He'd flooded Supr with these different personas all to try and finally trap his archnemesis. He'd swiped right on Sportacus dozens of times and it had never been a match. So he just started swiping right on every superhero he could. As long as he could lure one of them to his lair then he could at least try to make Sportacus jealous. He would only get one match. 

 

Robbie couldn't remember which profile she'd matched with and was too lazy to log in to each profile and figure out which one it was. Was is the detective one? Or had it been the doctor one? They both had mustaches. Wait did they have a mustache? He was pretty sure they all did. Sportacus had a mustache so it seemed like Robbie would've had to wear one to be a convincing superhero. He decided he'd just slap one back on and see how things went. 

 

He'd never heard of her. Her profile was as generic and goodie-goodie as all the other superheroes on the hookup app. But the way she'd messaged him was not as squeaky clean as he'd expected. She'd gotten right to the point. 

 

“ _I'm taking a four-day vacation. I just want a good time. No strings attached. Will bring my own food. I'm down for pretty much anything but here's my No-No List:_

_Rule Number One: I'm here for fun. That's it._

_Rule Number Two: No getting attached. If you can't handle the cuddling and get feelsy, then I'm going home early. I'm gonna be really torqued if I have to come home early though so expect an ass kicking if this occurs._

_Rule Number Three: Don't call me 'your bitch' or 'your supergirl'. You don't own me. I am a slut though, so say 'whore' and 'skank' and 'cumguzzler' to your heart's content._

_Rule Number Four: Don't suck on my toes._

_Rule Number Five: Don't try to choke me out---I'll break your arm._

_Rule Number Six: Don't ask about my job. I'm on vacation._

_Our safe word will be 'kale' because I would never say it unless I was undergoing deep suffering. That is rabbit food and I eat nothing but processed meat products and maple syrup.”_

 

Robbie didn't know what kale was. He did know that his guest was arriving in a few minutes. He had to stop referring to his lair as a 'lair.' Superheroes didn't have lairs. It didn't really look like a superhero lived here. She hadn't exactly asked that many questions about his lair or the details of his superhero persona. This was actually a blessing because he hadn't bothered to come up with a fake origin story. It didn't matter. She seemed to only be concerned with one thing. 

 

The buzzer to the entrance started going off. Robbie grabbed a mustache at random and slapped it on his face. The Lumberjack was walking right into a trap and she didn't know it. He'd be getting his rocks off and driving Sportacus insane with jealousy. It was the most brilliant and down-right evil scheme he'd ever come up with.

 

Robbie adjusted his vest and patted down his sleek black hair before he let her in. The edges of his lips were twitching as he tried to contain the wicked smile that was spreading across his face. He flung open the door. He puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. That was a superhero pose, right? 

 

"Ah, Lumberjack, welcome!" Robbie said. "You didn't have any trouble finding the billboard did you?" 

 

She looked just like her profile. A wall of muscle in flannel and a knit cap. Her red hair was braided and freckles were speckled across her tan skin. A giant, stinking sac was flung over one of her shoulders. The Lumberjack idly chewed on her gum as she rolled her eyes. She snatched the fake mustache right off his upper lip and tossed it to the ground. 

 

“I know who you are, Rotten,” The Lumberjack said.

 

But how? He'd been so careful. She pushed past him and immediately made a b-line for his refrigerator. Robbie had to cover his nose. The stench was making him gag. He was pretty sure he saw fresh blood stains on that sac too.

 

"Look, I don't give a shit about whatever bad boy project you've got going on," The Lumberjack said as she forced her meat sac into the fridge.

 

She kicked on the door until the fridge had finally sealed shut. It shook as its gears started chugging to accommodate for the massive load that had just been dumped inside. Robbie looked her up and down. He hadn't expected to be found out so quickly. The shock had gotten him a bit twitchy. 

 

“I'm just here for some dick,” The Lumberjack said. “I'm off the clock. Do what you want.”

 

Her eyes fell over the wall of his favorite disguises and she nodded in approval. She blew a massive pink bubble of her gum and a grin spread across her face when it popped.

 

“Your profile didn't say you were into roleplay,” The Lumberjack said.

 

Robbie was right on her heels as she made her way around his lair. She seemed mostly bored by all the metal pipes and gears. It was like she was just doing it to get a vague idea of where the bare essentials were. She turned on him with the quick reflexes of a fox. Robbie didn't even flinch. She may have been bigger than Sportacus but he wasn't going to be intimidated by her. 

 

She giggled and traced her finger along the sickly, pale skin of his jaw. Her rough fingertips felt quite nice. She gingerly grabbed him by the chin and pulled his face towards hers. The sugary, chemical scent of the candy on her warm breath made him shudder. 

 

“Got any last minute additions to the rules?” The Lumberjack cooed.

 

“No, why?” Robbie said raising a brow.

 

He knew exactly why. He couldn't resist playing some games with her though.

 

"Because I'm hungry for a snack after all that traveling," The Lumberjack said.

 

She grabbed him by his hair. The sharp sting made him gasp. She handled him as if he weighed nothing. She shoved him up against the steel wall. Those rough hands forced his mouth open. Her kiss was sloppy and hungry. He could taste chewing tobacco and bubblegum on her tongue. He reached up to grope one of her breasts half-expecting her to hit him but she let it roll. 

 

She pulled away. His face was already flushed and sweat was beading up on his forehead. The feel of her weight pinning him to the wall and her soft breast in his hand already had him stiffening.

 

“You mind holding onto something for me?” The Lumberjack asked.

 

She didn't actually give him a chance to respond. She forced his mouth open again. She deftly slid her wad of bubblegum between his lips. She gingerly closed his mouth. The silver grin on her face made her look like the villain now. She ran her hands over the length of his body. Robbie was quite proud of himself when she marveled at the way his slacks were pulled taut over his erection.

 

“Damn, Rotten you're packing,” The Lumberjack said. “If I were Sportacus, I'd let you capture me all the time to have a go at that thing.”

 

Robbie grinned. He always knew he had the superior set of tools but it was nice to have someone acknowledge that. She furrowed her brow when she looked over his slacks.

 

“What the fuck is up with your pants?” The Lumberjack asked.

 

She ended up giving up and just ripped them open. The sensitive skin of his belly and thighs were exposed. Feeling the chill of the air made his flesh erupt with goosebumps. He felt her slick tongue running along the curves of his lean muscles down to his nether region. The nest of black hair around his cock was just as well groomed as the hair atop his head. 

 

She worked her callused hand up and down the length of his shaft. Robbie sucked in a breath as he felt her tongue flick across his velvety tip. She took him in her mouth rather unceremoniously. Her mouth was hot and slick and it made him let out a low growl of satisfaction. Her hand worked the base of his shaft as her head bobbed up and down. Her green eyes were looking up at him, watching every little twitch of his brow and drop of sweat that was rolling down his nose.

 

She groaned and pulled back. Her cock popped out of her mouth like she'd torn a lollipop from between her lips.

 

"Pull my hair," The Lumberjack snapped. "Fuck my face and make me gag, you nasty prick." 

 

Robbie had never heard a superhero talk like that before. Hearing such foul things come from her mouth had him twitching and wriggling with delight. He pushed that scratchy wool cap from her head and yanked on her braid. Robbie snarled as he shoved her face down his cock. She coughed as he worked her head up and down. His cackles echoed off the walls as he felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

 

She pounded on the wall as she gargled out the word 'kale.' He released her more so out of fear over what she'd do if he ignored her. She looked like she could crush his head between her thighs. She leaned back and wiped the drool that was smeared all over her face. 

 

“I've never had a baddie before,” The Lumberjack confessed. “You're a bit rougher then I thought---”

 

She took a moment to collect herself again.

 

“I'm taking back the reins, Rotten,” The Lumberjack said.

 

He was so desperate to cum now. He was drenched in sweat and every inch of his skin was tingling. He was squirming and ravenous. She started out slow as she worked over his cock with her hand. The torture was even worse when she took him in her mouth again. Robbie was trembling as he felt those soft lips slide up and down the length of his shaft. Her hand slipped away. She let out a mischievous giggle and the vibrations from her voice made him moan. 

 

Robbie felt her wrist brush against his inner thigh as she reached between his legs. He felt the rough skin of her thumb probing around his sensitive, puckered pink rim. She flicked her tongue over the head of his cock as she slipped a finger into his ass. Robbie growled as he bucked his hips. He closed his eyes and thought about how it'd feel to have Sportacus's lips wrapped around his throbbing cock. She wasn't gentle as she worked her finger in his ass. It was the only thing that was keeping his fantasies from feeling real. Sportacus would've been far more tender. 

 

He shuddered and moaned as he released in her mouth. Every muscle in his body tensed and then relaxed. He swallowed the wad of gum in the heat of the moment. A glorious warmth washed over him as he licked his lips. She leaned back. He watched her wipe his remnants from the edges of her lips and lick his salty seed from her fingers. 

 

Her hair was a mess while he remained without flaw like a plasticine doll crafted by the hands of an expert sculptor. She got back to her feet. Her eyes roved over his lean body as she patted him on the cheek. 

 

“I'm gonna wash up,” The Lumberjack said. “Then I'm gonna grill up some steaks.”

 

A grin crept across her face.

 

“And you can have me for dessert, eh?” The Lumberjack said.

 

All Robbie could do was nod with enthusiasm. He still wanted to use her to make Sportacus jealous. Satisfying her might make that plan still come to fruition. He might need a nap after this if he was going to please her after dinner though. Robbie just wasn't used to such intense exertion. 

 

"I think this is going to be a nice little vacation, Rotten," The Lumberjack said giving a nod of approval.

 

She held out her hand and grinned.

 

"Can I have my gum back?" The Lumberjack asked.

 

Robbie pursed his lips and shook his head.

 

"So we both swallow," The Lumberjack snickered. "That's fine. Spitters are quitters, Rotten."

 


	2. Breakfast (Syrup)

Robbie was awoken by several sharp jabs to his stomach. He yelped, gangly limbs flailing in the air as he tried to stop himself from falling out of his plush chair. The Lumberjack yanked him up. The tips of his shoes were dangling just above the metal floor. Her freckled face was gnarled up in frustration.

“You've been asleep for twelve hours!” The Lumberjack growled.

The steaks she'd prepared last night were enormous. She scarfed hers down like it was nothing. He was one to binge quite frequently but she'd left him so bloated and satiated that he couldn't help but fall asleep. He could still taste the charred, meaty flavor on his tongue. She made him squirm a bit more in her grasp before she let him go. 

“I gotta say this vacation isn't going so great,” The Lumberjack fumed. “You pass out on me like a baby. It was just a forty ounce steak. And you call yourself a super villain---”

All this shouting at such an early hour was giving him a headache. She was still wearing fuzzy slippers and some rather itchy looking thermal underwear. 

“And where is your toothpaste?” The Lumberjack pressed. “You've got like three pounds of chocolate covered sardines but you don't have toothpaste? And oh---”

She took a deep breath. 

“What's up with your microwave?” The Lumberjack sighed.

She gestured to the Inventor Microwave. There were dark splatters of blood and a lump of mystery meat behind the grimy glass. If she broke it while trying to make some vile breakfast for herself he might just lock her up in a cage and force her to do his bidding until it was fixed. He let out a low growl of vexation. Kicking her out early wasn't going to help Robbie make Sportacus jealous though. 

The Lumberjack folded her arms across her broad chest. 

“You still owe me too,” The Lumberjack said.

Robbie cleared his throat. He put on the brightest smile he could. She'd just provided him with the perfect opportunity to execute the next step of his plan. 

"You're mad---I get it," Robbie said. "Let me---uh---make it up to you. How about I take you out for the finest breakfast that Lazy Town has to offer?" 

He smiled even wider. He was forcing it so hard that his jaw hurt. 

“Like a date?” The Lumberjack sighed. “The one thing I told you I had no interest in at all?”

She shook her head.

"I came here for dick," The Lumberjack said. "I don't care about exploring your weird little town and the weird little puppet people running around. I came here to eat meat and cum as many times as humanly possible within the next seventy-two hours." 

It didn't sound horrible honestly but he had to get her outside at some point before she took off. Maybe if Robbie took a moment to soften her up she'd be more willing to indulge him. He also was a tad concerned what she might do to him if he left her unsatisfied. She wasn't like Sportacus. She may have looked that way on her profile but in person, she was quite a bit more aggressive. 

"Okay okay okay," Robbie chuckled. "Let's just pick up where we left off, yes?" 

He wriggled an eyebrow excitedly and her expression softened a bit. 

“Fine, but I'm in charge this time,” The Lumberjack said.

Robbie gulped and tugged on his collar nervously. 

“I'm sorry?” Robbie chuckled.

She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him back to his recliner. He thought she was going to tear his beautiful ear right off. She forced him down on his knees. The Lumberjack kicked off her slippers as she plopped down in his chair. The very notion of someone else's rump gracing his throne made his blood boil. She wriggled out of her thermals, exposing that tanned muscled body. 

She leaned forward and tenderly rested a hand on the back of his head. The smile on her face was anything but sweet. 

“It's time for breakfast, Rotten,” The Lumberjack said.

She forced his head between her legs. Her fingers dug into his scalp as he was met with a face full of her sex. She must've been smothering this desire the whole night through because she was already slick and ready. The heat between her legs was intense and her scent was irresistibly sweet. Robbie brushed his lips along her inner thigh and she growled. 

“Stop screwing around,” The Lumberjack warned.

She was so demanding. It didn't seem like a trait that a superhero should have. Robbie felt her grip tighten on his hair. He flicked his tongue over her pip. The involuntary twitch of her leg was the reaction he was hoping for. It wasn't long before he had her squirming and mewling. His tongue explored the slick, hot flesh of her folds. Gripping onto her firm muscles filled Robbie's mind with images of Sportacus sprawled out on the floor presenting his flawless pink hole to him. He was getting hard and her whining and fidgeting was only making it worse. 

Robbie ran his hand down the length of her thigh. He quietly slipped it away and she didn't seem to take notice. She moaned as he grazed his teeth over the tender swollen tip of her clit. He didn't have the self-restraint to hold back his wicked grin. He let out a low guttural growl as he worked his hand up and down his shaft. Why should she be the only one to get something out of this? 

Robbie wanted to make Sportacus squirm like this. He was going to make him squirm like this. The sweet taste of her glaze on his lips and the thought of how Sportacus would taste already had his skin tingling and hot. 

“You fucker!” The Lumberjack snapped. 

Robbie yelped as she yanked his head back. She looked like she was going to kill him. 

“You selfish, impatient, pale ass, parsnip eating----” The Lumberjack cursed. “You're jerking it when you're supposed to be taking care of me!?”

She shoved him away. Robbie scrambled away from her but got tangled up in his own lanky limbs. 

“Don't throw a tantrum over it, Lumber-doof!” Robbie growled. “I was doing exactly what you said!”

She cursed under her breath as she dug through her knapsack. Her legs were still quaking. She must still want it. 

"You're staying in my house!" Robbie pressed. "All you've done is complain and make demands---" 

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her pull out the massive, wiggling, purple dildo. She twirled it around in her hands like it was a baton. She faked that same sparkling, wholesome smile she had in her profile picture. 

“You're so right, Rotten,” The Lumberjack said in a sing-song voice. “I mean it's not like I caught you in some scheme and I'm doing you a favor by staying out of it.”

She stood over him. Her pouting would've been believable if there wasn't that glint of deviousness in her eye. She straddled him. His throbbing member was pressed against her groin and it was torture. He wanted to be in there. He wanted those warm depths to engulf his cock and he wanted to make this goodie-goodie shake and cum because she really was just as abominable as he was. If she had that deep-seeded hunger then Sportacus must too. 

“Do you wanna get yours, Rotten?” The Lumberjack asked. “Do you wanna get fucked, Rotten?”

He was so desperate to release that he just nodded with a dopey grin on his face. She chuckled. Her voice was low and husky. She shifted her weight and he braced himself for her to ease herself down onto his cock. But she scooted back. She batted her eyes and tilted her head. 

"What's the safeword, Robbie?" The Lumberjack asked. 

“K-kale?” Robbie stammered.

“Don't forget it,” The Lumberjack said.

She forced his legs apart and he felt the firm tip of the dildo pressing into his rim. She cackled as she drove it deep into him. The shock of pain made him cry out. He almost said the safeword but held back. She was merciless as she pumped it in and out of him. She had gone in dry and it felt like he was going to split open but his cock was seeping and pulsing with desire. Robbie's whimpering slowly evolved into deep moans of pleasure. She grinned, her shoulder bobbing as she worked him over. 

“You wanna touch yourself, Rotten?” The Lumberjack teased. “Go ahead---”

Robbie started to stroke himself, smearing his slick precum over the length of his shaft. He was so desperate. He pumped his hand up and down. His face was reddening and contorted. He was blinded by the burning need in his core to release. He started stammering and grunting. He felt like he was about to burst when she grabbed him by the wrist and tore his hand away. She pinned his hands to the cold metal floor. 

“What's wrong with you!?” Robbie hissed. “I was so close!”

The Lumberjack smirked. 

“You really think you deserve to cum that fast?” The Lumberjack said. “After that stunt you pulled, you'll be lucky if I let you cum at all.”

She gripped onto his cock and her firm touch made him shudder. She eased herself down on his cock. His ass was full and his cock was engulfed by the welcoming heat of her sex. It was unbearable. She took in a sharp breath. Her eyes were closed as she savored the feeling of having him inside her.

"I'm cumming first," The Lumberjack cooed. 

She shifted her weight. Her mouth fell open as she slowly eased herself up and down. 

“Don't you dare fucking cum in me, Rotten,” The Lumberjack warned. “I don't want any creepy, pale, mole people babies crawling out of my snatch.”

Her breathing was already so ravenous and desperate. She was panting and grunting. She had ribbed him for being impatient but she was no better than he was. His pale skin was slick with sweat as she rode him. Her red hair was falling in her face as those freckled cheeks slowly grew redder and redder. The sensation of her walls clamping down on his cock and the dildo firmly lodged in his rear was too much. He wanted to cum so badly. He wanted to fill her up regardless of what the consequences would be. 

She grabbed him by the neck making him gag and gasp for breath. Her eyes were on fire with anger.

"Don't cum in me, you worm," The Lumberjack spat. "I will not hesitate to chop off your dick and grill it like a goddamn hotdog." 

Her threat made him feel uneasy. He didn't really believe a goodie-goodie like her would actually do something like that. He was starting to see stars as she tightened her grip on his neck. He thought he was going to burst when she shuddered and came. He felt her slick walls twitching and pulsing. She sat atop him quivering and cackling as he struggled to hold back. 

She snickered as she climbed off of him. Robbie groaned as he felt the chill of the damp, cool air grace his skin again. She leaned over him with a wicked grin plastered to her flushed face. 

"Go ahead and take care of yourself," The Lumberjack said breathlessly. 

Robbie was certain she was going to pull another stunt but he didn't care. He snatched up his cock. Her glaze was still warm, sticky and clinging to the velvety skin of his shaft. He pumped himself with ferocity. He kept imagining thrusting into Sportacus. He imagined the superhero riding him, squirming and puling as Robbie stretched out that tight, pink rim. 

Robbie cursed and moaned as he released. His seed spurted all over his exposed abdomen. Every muscle in his body was burning and twitching. He felt faint from the overstimulation but it was still so delicious. 

"Look at you," The Lumberjack said. "You're like a limp undercooked pancake that's covered in syrup." 

She playfully patted him on the cheek.

“Clean yourself up, Rotten,” The Lumberjack said.


End file.
